Believe - Der Glaube
by Pusteblume1991
Summary: Neue Stadt, neues Glück, daran glaubt die 17-jährige Julie Johnson nicht. Den glauben an etwas Gutes hat sie schon lange verloren. Mit ihren neuen Klassenkammeraden will sie zunächst nichts zu tun haben. Jedoch ist sie fasziniert von dem jungen Mann, den sie eines Tages trifft. Er scheint ebenfalls anders zu sein, wie sehr ahnt sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Aber auch...


■ Titel: Believe - Der Glaube  
■ Autor: Pusteblume1991  
■ Genre: Mystery, Romanze, Drama, Action  
■ Kurzbeschreibung:Neue Stadt, neues Glück, daran glaubt die 17-jährige Julie Johnson nicht. Den glauben an etwas Gutes hat sie schon lange verloren. Mit ihren neuen Klassenkammeraden will sie zunächst nichts zu tun haben. Jedoch ist sie fasziniert von dem jungen Mann, den sie eines Tages trifft. Er scheint ebenfalls anders zu sein, wie sehr ahnt sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Aber auch der junge Mann scheint reges Interesse an ihr zu haben. / Auszug aus Kapitel 5: „D-damon?", stockte ich, als seine Lippen meinen Hals berührten. „Da.. – Aua!", entfuhr es mir. „Du tust mir weh.", ich versuchte Damon von mir zu drü Glas in meinen Händen fiel zu Boden, doch ich bemerkte es nur am Rande. /  
■ Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine der Vampire diaries Charaktere, sondern sie sind Eigentum des eigentlichen Autors. Einige wenige Charaktere gehören aber mir. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, sie dient nur der Unterhaltung.  
■ Sonstiges: Kritik und Lob sind ausdrücklich erwünscht! Als Neuling wären Tipps und Anregungen hilfreich…Wahrscheinlich werde ich aus verschiedenen Sichten schreiben... Updates wird es wohl eher unregelmäßig geben, aber sie kommen =).

Jetzt aber viel Spaß!

_ 

_**Kapitel 1 – „Mystic Falls."**_

Da saß ich nun.  
In dem kleinen Wagen meiner Mutter, unterwegs in eine bessere Zukunft wie sie es sagte. Ich glaubte nicht daran. Was sollte sich auch schon ändern, außer das wir in einer neuen Stadt einkehren würden? Meine Mutter, die am Lenkrad des Wagens saß, würde noch immer traurig sein, wenig reden und ihre Zeit mit beten verbringen. Mein Bruder, der neben mir auf der Rückbank saß, würde noch immer der rebellische Teenager sein und auf niemanden hören. Und ich? Ich würde noch immer versuchen es allen recht zu machen, würde weiterhin versuchen zwischen meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder zu vermitteln und würde weiterhin versuchen die Mauer nach außen hin aufrecht zu erhalten! Es würde sich also nichts ändern.

Stumm sah ich weiterhin aus dem Fenster, auf die an uns vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Eine kleine Stadt die wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als 4000 Einwohner hatte, würde in wenigen Stunden unser neues Zuhause sein. Die Landstraße die wir nun schon seit einer geschätzten Ewigkeit entlang fuhren schien einfach kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Links und rechts ragten hohe Bäume empor und ließen die Straße irgendwie unheimlich wirken. Ich wandte meinen Kopf dem Ortsschild zu. Mystic Falls. Seufzend blickte ich kurz zu meinem Bruder, der jedoch weiterhin Musik hörte ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wir hatten nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis. So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, er mied mich. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein, konnte es verstehen. Die Todesfee, so wurde ich von meinen Mitschülern immer genannt. Wo ich war starben Menschen und mittlerweile glaubte ich es selbst. Um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen ging ich oft in die Kirche, doch helfen tat es nicht. Ich war und werde wohl immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie bleiben. Ich wusste das meine Mutter mich fürchtete, auch wenn sie es nicht sagen würde. Sie dachte ich würde es nie bemerken wenn sie an ihre Kette griff, die ein Kreuz als Anhänger hatte und schnell ein Gebet sprach sobald ich den Raum betrat oder verließ.

20 Minuten später, fuhren wir die Auffahrt unseres neuen Hauses empor. Meine Mom war bereits vor einigen Wochen hier gewesen und hatte alle Möbel und Kartons schon in die jeweiligen Zimmer bringen lassen. Es war ein kleines Haus, aber es müsste reichen. Schweigend schnallte ich mich ab und öffnete die Autotür. Mein Zimmer würde der ausgebaute Dachboden mit separatem Badezimmer werden, während meine Mom und mein Bruder die erste Etage beziehen würden. Das Erdgeschoss bestand aus einer kleinen gemütlichen Küche und einem großen Wohnzimmer. Auch mein Bruder hatte nun endlich den Mp3-Player ausgeschaltet und war ausgestiegen. Ich folgte ihm und meiner Mom ins Innere. Es interessierte mich nicht wirklich wie es hier unten aussah, das einzige was ich wollte war mich in meinem Zimmer zu verkriechen, so wie ich es immer getan hatte. Deswegen ging ich gezielt die Treppen hinauf, bis ich an meinem Ziel angekommen war. Meine Schuhe schmiss ich in die nächstbeste Ecke und ließ mich auf das große, gemütliche Bett fallen. Ohne wirklich was zu sehen, blickte ich aus dem großen Fenster, das sich Gegenüber des Bettes befand. Wald soweit das Auge reichte. Wer würde an einem solchen Ort schon freiwillig wohnen wollen? Die Sonne schien nur selten durch die Wolkendecke zu brechen, da war es kein Wunder wenn man hier depressiv wurde. Seufzend erhob ich mich wieder und betrachtete die drei Kartons die neben dem Kleiderschrank standen. Irgendwo da waren meine Schulsachen, die ich morgen brauchen würde. Mit einem demotivierten Stöhnen begann ich einen Karton nach dem anderen auszuräumen. Meine Bilder stellte ich auf der kleinen Kommode ab, während ich einige der Sachen in den Schubladen verstaute. Ich war mir sicher das es eine langweilige Zeit hier werden würde. Später sollte ich bemerkten das es wohl doch nicht so kommen würde.

Pünktlich hatte meine Mutter um 20.00h das Essen fertig. Die Mahlzeiten waren wohl das einzige was wir wirklich als Familie zusammen taten. Nachdem meine Mutter ihr Tischgebet beendet hatte, machte sich mein Bruder als erster über den Nudelauflauf her. Ich meine, es wäre ja nicht so als würde er verhungern. Meiner Mutter hörte ich nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Irgendwas davon das sie morgen früh arbeiten sein würde und erst spät wiederkommen würde. Ich nickte ab und an, damit sie wusste das ich ihr halbwegs zugehört hatte. Nur mein Bruder kommentierte ihre Schlussfrage ob wir alles verstanden haben, mit einem „Hää?" Darüber konnte man nur den Kopf schütteln. Meinen Teller stellte ich in die Spülmaschine, nachdem ich aufgestanden war. „Ich bin oben." Meine Mutter nickte mir flüchtig zu, ehe sie ihren Faden wieder aufnahm und meinem Bruder noch einmal erklärte was sie gesagt hatte.

Nachdem ich noch einmal meinen Laptop angeschmissen hatte und enttäuscht feststellen musste, dass es nichts interessantes gab, verschwand ich im Bad und zog mich rasch um. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet mir, dass es schon Stockdunkel war. Die Nachttischlampe wurde mit einem Klick ausgeschaltet. Die Dunkelheit um mich herum, war beruhigend. Sie störte ich nicht wirklich. Vielleicht lag es daran das ich anders als die anderen war. Vielleicht lag mein Interesse an Friedhöfen und alles was mit dem Tod zu tun hatte einfach daran das schon zu viele Menschen in meinem Leben verstorben waren. Das Schicksal meinte es einfach nicht gut mit mir. Vielleicht wollte es mich auch für eine Tat bestrafen, derer ich mir nicht bewusst war. Nur eines wusste ich als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Ich war irgendwann eingeschlafen. Das zeigten mir der langsam heller werdende Himmel und mein Wecker genau.

Seufzend schlug ich meine schwarze Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf. Mein erster Gang des Morgens war immer ins Bad. Erst einmal duschen, waschen, schminken, anziehen eben alles was dazu gehörte. Erst dann nahm ich meine Schultasche und ging langsam nach unten. Das Geklapper von Geschirr verriet mir das mein Bruder ebenfalls schon wach war. Meine Mutter war schon längst zur Arbeit gefahren. Als Krankenschwester im örtlichen Krankenhaus. „Morgen.", nuschelte ich und goss mir etwas Kaffee ein. Mein Bruder nickte mir nur kurz zu, setzt sich dann jedoch zögerlich zu mir an den Tisch. „Gut geschlafen?", fragte er nebenbei, während er sich einen Löffel seines Müslis in den Mund schob. Ich nickte. „War okay. Bei dir?" Mein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay." Schön damit hatten wir unseren eigentlichen Tagesbedarf an Gesprächszeit  
eigentlich abgearbeitet. Mein Bruder erhob sich, schnappte sich seine Tasche und war dabei das Haus zu verlassen. Zögernd lief ich ihm rasch nach und konnte ihn gerade noch an der Haustür abfangen. „Ben?", fragte ich. „Hmh?", genervt wandte er sich noch einmal um. „W-wollen wir zusammen zur Schule gehen?" Mein kleiner Bruder, wobei klein wohl das falsche Wort war denn er war nur wenige Jahre jünger wie ich und war körperlich schon größer wie ich, nickte schließlich. „Okay.", er zuckte mit den Schultern, aber das sollte mir nur recht sein.

Der Weg zur Schule dauerte bestimmt gute 15 Minuten. In keinen der 15 Minuten hatten wir auch nur ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Schweigend waren wir einfach nebeneinander hergegangen. Der Schulhof der Mystic Falls High war schon recht voll, als wir beide dort ankamen. Leicht war das Sekretariat gefunden. „Morgen.", begrüßte uns die schon ältere Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch freundlich. „Wie kann ich euch weiter helfen?" Ich konnte sehen wie mein Bruder die Augen verdrehte. „Wir sind neu hier.", erklärte er kurz und ließ lässig seine Hände in den Hosentaschen verschwinden. „Name?", die Frau sah von ihrem Computer zu uns auf. „Ben und Julie Johnson.", antwortete ich. Die Frau nickte, kramte dann eine Weile in dem Stapel von Papieren herum. „Hier.", sagte sie schließlich als sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. „Eure Stundenpläne." Ben trat vor und riss der Alten die Zettel aus der Hand. Den ersten gab er mir, während er den zweiten selbst begutachtete. „Was hast du jetzt?", Ben war ein Jahrgang unter mir. „Mathe.", stöhnte er lustlos und ich wusste was das bedeutete. Ab der nächsten Woche würde er die erste Stunde montags wohl schwänzen. „Du?" Ich warf einen raschen Blick auf den Zettel. „Geschichte." Hervorragend. Ein Fach das sowieso niemand brauchte. „Bin dann mal.", suchend nach dem Raum verschwand Ben aus meinem Sichtfeld.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte ich das Klassenzimmer gefunden. Nicht das mich dieses öde Fach interessieren würde, doch wollte ich nicht schon am ersten Schultag zu spät kommen. Ich konnte den Lehrer noch an der Tür abfangen. „Entschuldigung?", fragte er, immerhin war mein Gesicht neu hier. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin neu hier.", erklärte ich tonlos. Der Lehrer überflog einen Zettel in seiner Hand. „Julie Johnson, nehme ich an?" Ich nickte zustimmend. „Gut kommen Sie." So betrat ich nach dem Geschichtslehrer, den ich jetzt schon nicht leiden konnte das Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler, die ihre Gespräche nur wiederwillig beendeten schauten nun zu mir. Ich hasste es angestarrt zu werden. „Das ist Julie, sie ist neu hier, also seid nett zueinander." Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. „Julie, Sie können sich hinter Mr. Salvatore setzen."

So saß ich wenig später hinter diesem Jungen und wechselte immer wieder zwischen seiner Rückenansicht und dem Lehrer hin und her. Seufzend stützte ich mein Kinn auf meiner Hand ab und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Blicke der anderen störten mich. Dachten sie etwa ich würde es nicht bemerken? Der Lehrer erzählte irgendwas von einem Krieg der hier damals stattgefunden haben sollte, weswegen ich schon nach den ersten Sätzen abschaltete. Wen interessierte so einen Scheiß schon? Mich jedenfalls nicht. „Mrs. Johnson.", ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken. „Ja?", ich hatte das ungute Gefühl etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben, das zeigte mir das Gesicht meines neuen Geschichtslehrers deutlich. „Wollen Sie mir meine Frage beantworten?" Ohne zu überlegen schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, sonst hätte ich mich gemeldet, Mr. Tanner." Ihm schien meine Antwort überhaupt nicht zu gefallen und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das sich alle zu mir herum gedreht hatten. „Müssen Sie sich eigentlich anstrengen um so schlecht zu sein?" Sicherlich war diese Frage nur so gestellt und sicherlich erwartete er keine Antwort aber ich gab ihm gerne eine. „Nein Mr. Tanner. Das liegt mir im Blut." Während die Schüler über meine Antwort lachten, sah ich wie der Junge vor mir lediglich schmunzelnd den Blick senkte. Was hatte er denn? Mr. Tanner fand das Ganze wohl dann doch nicht so lustig. „Ich habe mich über Sie informiert Mrs. Johnson.", ich verkniff mir ein gespielt überraschtes `Echt?´ „Und ich sage Ihnen gleich das Sie hier damit nicht weit kommen. Was Ihnen passiert ist in den letzten Monaten ist schlimm, doch ich nehme keine Rücksicht." Meine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Falsch. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie schlimm die letzten Monate waren und wie ich mich fühle.", meine Stimme wurde hart. Was bildete er sich ein? Am besten er lässt mich in Ruhe, sonst sprang ich ihm noch an den Hals und das war keineswegs positiv gemeint.

Die Stunde nach Geschichte hatte ich frei. Eigentlich wollte ich nach draußen, leider regnete es wie in Strömen. So war ich wohl oder übel den Blicken meiner Klassenkameraden ausgesetzt. Leider sah ich zu spät wie drei Mädchen auf mich zukamen, während der Junge vor mir sich herumdrehte. „Hi.", ich sah auf. Vor mir stand ein blondes Mädchen, mit blauen Augen. Sie lächelte freundlich. „Hi.", erwiderte ich und sah wieder auf meinen Tisch. „Ich bin Caroline und das sind Bonnie und Elena." Ich nickte. Schön. Ich bemerkte nicht wie Caroline fragend in die Runde blickte und dann wieder verschwand. Die anderen beiden blieben jedoch und auch der Junge sah mich weiterhin an. „Hi, ich bin Elena.", das Mädchen mit den dunklen braunen Haaren und den dunklen Augen hielt mir einladen die Hand hin. Seufzend ergriff ich diese. „Hi, ich bin Julie." So damit hatte ich das allgemeine Geplänkel auch hinter mich gebracht.

„Wie lange seit ihr schon hier?", fragte mich nun das andere Mädchen, wahrscheinlich Bonnie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit gestern." „Wo wohnst du?", einen Moment zögerte ich. „In der Nähe des Waldes. Ziemlich abgelegen, ein kleines Häuschen." Elena lächelte. „Das ist ja in der Nähe bei dir Stefan.", wandte sie sich an den Jungen der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte. Den Rest des Tages ließ ich die Schulstunden und die Befragung über meine Person über mich ergehen. Antworten meinerseits waren knapp und nicht wirklich informativ, doch das schien Caroline nicht zu stören, so hatte sie wenigstens einen Grund um weiter nachzuhaken. Ich war froh als es endlich klingelte und ich verschwinden konnte. Auf dem Schulhof sah ich mich einmal nach Ben um, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. Ich wollte gerade den Schulhof verlassen, als sich Caroline und die anderen in mein Sichtfeld drängten. „Hast du lust nachher mit uns zum Grill zu fahren?", prompt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein darauf hatte ich keine Lust. „Ach komm schon, du tust ja gerade so, als hättest du etwas zu verbergen." Ich seufzte. „Hör zu, ich habe wirklich k…" „Okay wir sehen uns dann da.", einen Moment stand ich verwirrt da. Dieses Mädchen machte sich bei mir immer unbeliebter und ein nein schien sie auch nicht zu verstehen. Elena lächelte mich noch einmal aufmunternd an, ehe sie und die beiden anderen ebenfalls gingen.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Diese Kleinstadt, ich hasste sie. Jeder kannte jeden und alle wollten mit jedem befreundet sein. Dabei wollte ich doch eigentlich nur meine Ruhe. Zuhause würde ich erst einmal nach Ben suchen. Vielleicht würde er ja mitkommen wenn ich mich entschließen sollte doch zu gehen, so war ich wenigstens nicht die Einzige die es zum anstarren gab. Außerdem könnte ich dann noch einen Abstecher zum Friedhof machen. So viele Menschen waren um mich herum gestorben, sodass ich manchmal das Gefühl bekam ob nicht ich die nächste sein würde. Vielleicht war es das was mein Schicksal für mich bestimmt hatte.

_Tbc..._


End file.
